Computer systems are generally made up of components that communicate with each another for various purposes. Links that interconnect computer components provide a mechanism for transferring data and each link generally includes a plurality of “lanes”, where each lane transfers a bit of data in a given cycle. The number of lanes to be used during communication generally defines the link width which in turn effectively controls the bandwidth of the link. As such, wider links provide a larger bandwidth than narrower links. On the other hand, wider links tend to consume more power because of the additional circuitry that supports the additional lanes. Also, power consumption, quality of service, or performance can become an issue when deciding link widths.